Historie
Historie Kul Tirasu Před tisíci lety... První lidé objevili Kul Tiras. Jako první bylo objevené údolí Stormsongů. Ti, co zde dorazili včetně předka Stormsonga byli první co slyšeli šeptání Matky (Tidemother) a pomáhali dalším lidem z Gilneasu dostat se do Kul Tirasu, který začali kolonizovat V Drustvaru narazili na velký problém, Vrykuly co si říkali Drustové. Ti začali napadat Kul Tirany a začala válka o Drustvar mezi lidmi a vrykuly.V čele lidí byl Arom Waycrest, první vládce Drustvaru. Lidé z počátku prohrávali válku, poté ale vznikl Jantarový řád (Order of the Ambers). Byly odhaleny slabiny Drustů a pomalu začali prohrávat. Když vůdce Drustů, Gorak Tul zjistil, že už nemá skoro žádné živé válečníky, začal vytvářet konstrukty z kamene. Arom naposledy vytáhl proti Gorak Tulovi, probodl jej, konstrukti se rozpadli a vůdce Drustů byl poražen. Arom se stal prvním vládcem Drustvaru. Před 1.200 lety... -Kul Tiras neustále prosperuje. Vzniká velká obchodní síť a především loďstvo, které bylo největší ze všech království.Ekonomika stojí z velké části i na rybolovu.Většina populace Kul Tirasu věří v Matku všech vod, která dohlíží na lodě a rybolovy. Před 150 lety... Velký nájezd trolů ze Zandalaru. Corlaine a sídlo Waycrestů bylo téměř zničeno, osady vydrancovány lodě zničeny. Nebýt velkých rodů z vedlejších zemí Tiragarde a Stormsongu by Drustvar nejspíše padl. Nakonec byli po pár letech trolové úplně vyhnáni. Před 40 lety... Vypukla zákeřná epidemie. Zvěř padá, stejně jako lidé. Nikdo netuší, kde se vzala. Ale začalo to právě zvěří v západních lesích. Některé měli na hřbetech dokonce houby a podivné oranžové bodláky. Nemoc trvala spoustu měsíců a nikdo nemohl najít žádný lék. Město bylo uzavřeno. Říká se, že jednoho večera sešel starý Ulfar z hor se všemi Thornspeakery a společně až do rána prováděli rituál, který zapudil tuto nemoc. Zemřelo během ní hodně lidí. Před 27 lety... Začíná druhá válka. Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore se nachází v Lordaeronu na poradě vůdců všech království.Dozvídá se o zničení Stormwindu a zběsilých nestvůrách na jihu. Horda pod velením Orgrimma Doomhammera buduje přístav ve Wetlands. Na přípravě lodí pomáhají gobliny ze Steamwheedlu. Krom toho mají na své straně lesní troly a ogry. Pro království to nevypadá vůbec dobře. K tomu všemu zotročil klan Dragonmaw draky. Stovky lodí hordy vyplulo k lidskému území. Jejich cílem bylo město Lordaeron. Na moři se Horda utkala s loďstvem Daelina. Proti Kul Tirasu neměli šanci. Nebýt třech draků co flotilu Hordy doprovázeli, nejspíš by se nedožili dalšího dne. Kul Tirané nevěděli co s draky ničícími jejich loďstvo dělat a tak se museli stáhnout. Při této bitvě zemřel i syn Daelina, Derek.A tak horda pokračovala ve své plavbě... Na tento den Kul Tiras nikdy nezapomene. Před 11 lety... Daelin se dozvídá o své dceři, která se nachází na kontinentu zvaném Kalimdor. Vyráží ji hledat, ale už se nikdy nevrátí domů... Kul Tiras zrazen vlastní dcerou Lorda Admirála přichází o svého vůdce. To v Kul Tiranech vzbudilo ještě větší nenávist k orkům a celkově hordě. A Jaině také... Dokonce vznikla píseň, vyprávějící příběh o tragické záchraně. V dnešní době... (Rok 31) Anyport byl zabraný dvěmi pirátskými posádkami. Jsou poměrně dobře vybavení, na to že to je pirátská lůza. Provozují tu černý trh a další nekalé činnosti. Garda prozatím nechává piráty být tam, kde jsou dokud se nerozlézají dál a nedávají o sobě vědět. Radši se s pohraniční hlídkou a alchymisty snaží zjistit víc o prasklé zemi kousek od Aromova Vzdoru. Ze země tam teče podivná nažloutlá a zářivá tekutina. Díky ní povstávají koruptovaní elementálové a tak tedy mezi sebou válčí. Nakonec jsou elementálové poraženi, ale tekutina stále zůstává. Alchymisté varují lid před dotykem. Reaguje podle nich velice zákeřně a tak se této prasklé zemi lidé raději vyhýbají. Aliance a horda vede frontu v Blasted lands proti Iron Hordě. Kvůli tomuto paktu Kul Tiras vykázal veškeré diplomaty z Východních království. V Drustvaru kolují různé zvěsti o Waycrestech. Mezi Gardou a Hlídkou vznikl nesvár a jsou vůči sobě agresivní.Celá západní část Drustvaru je izolována od zbytku.Přes Aromův vzdor nikoho dál na východ nepustí. Lidé jsou nešťastní, některým mizí členové rodin. Pohraniční hlídka rozmíšťuje své jednotky po cestách, ale i tak je doporučeno nevycházet z Corlaine a už vůbec ne do lesů.